One Shot for Three
by kai anbu
Summary: "Pada ujian orientasi survival kali ini, kalian harus bertahan di hutan belantara itu selama tiga hari,.." / Cagalli berjumpa dengan seorang peserta lain yang bertampang non-militer yang sempat ia remehkan, Kira Yamato, dan juga temannya, Athrun Zala. How they can get along? untuk Day-5 GSD 7-day challenge dari A Crazed Clerk. Warning: modified canon


All characters appear in Gundam Seed Destiny belong to Studio Sunrise. I neither claim any of them as my properties nor taking any advantage or expense of them. / Story belongs to Kai Anbu. / Warning: modified canon yang nanggung, typo. Fic ini dibuat untuk menjawab tantangan 7-Day one shoot GS/D challenge dari Naw de Blume. I do not own the picture of this fic.

* * *

::

**One Shot for Three**

::

* * *

"Pada ujian orientasi survival kali ini, kalian harus bertahan di hutan belantara itu selama tiga hari, kemudian melapor di bawah menara pengawas pada hari ketiga sebelum matahari terbenam," Koordinator penguji, komandan Sven Cal Bayan, menunjuk sebuah menara berwarna putih di kejauhan, mengjulang diantara rerimbunan pohon hutan belantara itu.

Cagalli menyimak baik-baik penjelasan komandan tampan berambut pirang itu dengan penuh keungguhan. Ujian orientasi survival kali ini harus dilewatinya agar ia mendapatkan sertifikat khusus, sebagai prasyarat untuk melamar menjadi anggota militer.

Ujian orientasi survival yang diterima sebagai prasyarat hanya ujian survival yang yang diadakan di bumi, yang dikoordinir oleh DSSD (_Deep Space Survey and Development_), satu organisasi netral yang tidak memihak.

"Kalian tidak diperbolehkan membawa senjata apapun, makanan, atau minuman. Hutan ini juga telah dilengkapi sensor khusus sehingga kalian tidak bisa melakukan kecurangan dengan menghubungi seseorang lewat alat komunikasi apapun. Ini untuk mengetes keterampilan dasar kalian bertahan hidup. Selama tiga hari, bertahanlah dan ingat semua pelajaran yang telah kau dapat selama satu tahun menjadi calon tentara!"

Cagalli menarik nafas, menyiapkan dirinya. Berikutnya, semua peserta ujian akan dikelompokkan menjadi beberapa kelompok kecil yang akan diberangkatkan secara terpisah pada waktu yang sama. Setiap kelompok akan diangut dalam satu helikopter dan "diterjunkan" ke dalam hutan pada titik-titik wilayah berbeda, sehingga sehingga ada kemungkinan masing-masing peserta tak akan bertemu selama enam jam pertama mereka di hutan.

Cagalli mencoba mengamati para peserta ujian dalam kelompoknya. Rata-rata semuanya adalah pria yang tampaknya sudah beberapa bulan menempa diri secara fisik, kecuali... Satu orang.

Orang itu tampak seperti remaja biasa, bukan tipikal remaja bukan militer sama sekali. Rambut coklatnya berantakan dan parasnya lembut. Ia menunggu dengan sabar dalam antrian masuk ke dalam helikopter, seolah memang memberikan kesempatan orang lain masuk lebih dulu. Ia seperti laki-laki yang membunuh serangga saja tidak tega.

Cagalli naik terakhir sebelum orang itu, ketika heli mulai melayang. Dan entah didorong perasaan apa, ia mengulurkan tangan membantu lelaki itu naik.

"Terimakasih," ia tersenyum ramah.

Bahkan senyumnya tampak sangat tulus, tak ada kesan pria yang akan melamar ke militer sama sekali.

_Apa kau bisa bertahan?_ Cagalli merasa ragu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Cagalli.

"Kira Yamato,"

Bahkan suaranya sangat lembut, sulit membayangkan ia berteriak "siap" dalam barisan tempur. Cagalli mulai berpikir, Kira akan melamar ke bagian intelijen dimana tentara ber-"tampang-non-militer" yang akan direkrut.

"Aku Cagalli Yula Athla,"

Keduanya berjabat tangan.

Cagalli yang diturunkan duluan di tengah hutan, dan ia sempat merasa tersanjung ketika Kira melambaikan tangan dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Semoga berhasil!"

Cagalli hanya tersenyum tipis.

Begitu mendarat di hutan, Cagalli segera mencari batu obsidian untuk diasah menjadi tajam. Lalu mengamati arah angin dan matahari, untuk memperkirakan arah menuju menara putih.

Selama tiga hari, Cagalli berhasil bertahan hidup dengan berburu, memakan rerumputan dan membuat air. Energinya juga ia hemat, hanya dikeluarkan ketika bahaya menghadang. Kebiasaan bepergian di alam bebas dari keluarga Yula Athla membuatnya akrab dengan alam, terbiasa bertahan hidup dengan makanan sedikit.

Di hari ketiga, di awal pagi, ia bertemu dengan peserta lain.

Tetapi ia lebih terkejut ketika melihat strategi Kira yang jauh lebih santai.

Kira membangun sebuah jaring di tempat tinggi dari akar-akar, menumpuk daun-daun kering dan tidur-tiduran santai diatasnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa santai seperti itu?" Cagalli mengintip dengan perasaan geram."Kira! Hari ini hari ketiga, apa kau tidak mencari kemana arah menuju menara!?" Teriak Cagalli.

Kira menggeliat malas, kepalanya yang berambut coklat legam muncul diantara dahan dan daun kering, wajahnya seperti bangun tidur dari ranjang dalam kamar rumahnya sendiri. Ia menguap lebar.

"Aku sudah tahu tempatnya, tak perlu mencari".

"Kau! Kenapa bisa santai begitu, sih!" Cagalli melangkah mendekatinya.

"Jangan mendekat, Cagalli. Aku sudah pasang jebakan,"

Kaki Cagalli terjerat tali dari akar-akaran dan tertarik ke atas.

"Ups, terlambat." Kira nyengir. Cagalli berkacak pinggang dengan posisi terbalik, menatap marah kepada Kira. Dan Kira dengan santai menghampirinya dan melepaskan tali itu, membuat Cagalli kembali jatuh terjerembab ke tanah sambil menyumpah-nyumpah.

Sejam kemudian, Kira dan Cagalli berjalan menyusuri hutan ke arah menara. Ternyata di hari pertama Komandan Sven memberikan instruksi, Kira langsung menghitung arah derajat menara, mengkalkulasi arah dan rute perjalanan, dan juga perkiraan waktu serta suplai makanan yang dibutuhkan. Semua itu ia ingat dalam pikirannya karena mereka tak diperbolehkan membawa apapun termasuk catatan. Ia bertahan dengan memakan akar dan ranting pohon yang menurut ingatannya di buku-buku, aman untuk dimakan,. Ia juga sempat menikmati daging cerpelai hutan yang dimasak menggunakan batu tajam dan api dari gesekan ranting kering. Ia juga menyesap madu lebah hutan sehingga staminanya terjaga. Di malam hari, ia tidur di ranjang akar yang digantung di ranting pohon, sehingga aman dari binatang buas. Sungguh ujian yang sangat santai bagi Kira.

Di bawah menara, di sore hari ketiga , Selena , wakil Sven, menyambut para calon Orientasi yang tiba. Rata-rata tampak kotor, lelah dan payah.

"Selamat karena kalian telah berhasil bertahan hidup selama tiga hari di dalam hutan. Silahkan ke bawah menara, ada makanan dan minuman disana,"

Para peserta yang lapar dan lelah, langsung menghambur ke dalam menara. Kecuali seorang remaja, yang hanya tetap diam di tempatnya. Selena mengamati hal itu dan ia bertanya:

"Siapa namamu?"

"Athrun Zala,"

"Kenapa kau tidak beristirahat?"

"Batasnya adalah saat matahari terbenam. Aku tidak diberitahu Komandan Sven untuk patuh padamu," Athrun balik menantang Selena.

Selena tersenyum melihat keyakinan pemuda berusia sepuluh tahun itu.

"Kenapa harus menunggu?"

Sedangkan Cagalli dan Kira, atas saran Kira, memilih mengintip dahulu untuk membaca situasi. Mereka berdua berdiri di atas pohon tak jauh dari situ.

"Oh, Athrun sudah sampai duluan," Sahut Kira, mengenali sosok remaja yang berbincang dengan seorang staf DSSD wanita.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Cagalli melihat pemuda itu.

"Athrun Zala dari PLANT,"

"Bukannya kau dari Orb?"

"Athrun teman sekolahku di Juniper," jelas Kira.

"Sepertinya pembicaraan serius,... Dan ia tak ikut bergabung ke dalam," Cagalli mengemati di kejauhan.

Dan memang, Selene yang cantik bisa menjadi intimidatif terhadap remaja keras kepala yang ingin menjadi kadet militer. Ia menatap Athrun lurus, mencoba mencari-cari keletihan di wajah pemuda berambut hitam legam itu. Athrun tampak lelah dan kotor, tapi parasnya yang tegas menyiratkan keteguhan hati yang tampaknya sulit untuk digoyahkan.

"Aku memerintahkanmu untuk makan dan istirahat, dan apabila kau tidak patuh, kau bisa dinyatakan tidak lulus," tantang Selena.

"Membedakan perintah mana yang harus dipatuhi juga bagian dari ujian survival," Jawab Athrun, tersenyum.

Selene menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, sesukamu," ia menyerah.

Kira dan Cagalli mengamati pembicaraan antara Athrun dengan staf DSSD itu tampaknya sudah selesai dengan staf itu meninggalkan Athrun, yang langsung duduk di tempatnya berdiri.

"Situasi aman, mari kita bergabung dengan Athrun," Kira melompat turun. "Aku tidak akan langsung istirahat dan makan, kau?"

Cagalli menggeleng. Meskipun perutnya keroncongan dan iri melihat teman-temannya makan dengan cepat di bawah menara. Ia bergabung dengan Athrun, mereka bertiga duduk dengan perut bersuara nyaring hampir di setiap menit.

"Athrun, kita bertemu lagi," Sapa Kira.

Athrun mengerutkan kening.

"Kira! Kau juga ikut ujian survival?"

"Aku hanya mencoba,"

"Kau selalu menyaingi aku," Athrun berkata dengan wajah cemberut.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak istirahat dan makan?" Kira mnoleh ke tenda besar di bawah menara dimana remaja-remaja seusianya yang telah sampai ke menara, berkumpul dan memakan santapan dengan lahap.

"Kita disuruh menepati peraturan kan? Apa kau tuli?" Balas Athrun.

Kira tertawa.

"Kau keras kepala seperti biasanya, Athrun."

"Athrun, ini Cagalli," Kira memperenalkan Cagalli.

Cagalli hanya terbengong.

Lelaki bernama Athrun itu mungkin lelaki paling tampan yang pernah ia temui selama hidup. Cagalli berpikir kalau selama ini lelaki impiannya adalah pria militer yang kuat dan macho, yang hebat dalam menerbangkan GUNDAM dan menembak. Ia tak pernah berpikir akan ada orang-orang bertubuh kecil dan tampan macam Kira dan Athrun yang juga akan menjadi pria militer.

Athrun Zala, dibandingkan Kira yang tampak lembut, ketampanannya berbeda. Ia tampak tegas dan memancarkan kekuatan.

Cagalli tak mau mengakui apakah ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tidak, terlalu cepat. Ia sudah cukup syok karena dalam dua hari betemu dengan pria-pria di luar dugannya, yang justru menunjukkan performa di atas rata-rata.

"Perintah hanya dari Komandan Sven, bukan dari wanita tadi," Cagalli mendengar kata-kata Athrun dengan jelas.

Matahari mulai tenggelam dan ketiga remaja itu saling diam dengan perut keroncongan. Sementara beberapa peserta, yang makan dangan lahap, tampaknya baru teringat dengan kehadiran mereka bertiga, beberapa berdiri berniat mengajak mereka makan.

"Selena!" Sven muncul dari balik menara. "Berapa orang?"

"Hanya tiga,"

"Oke. Kalian bertiga lulus ujian orientasi survival!"

Kira, Athrun dan Cagalli terperangah kaget. Sementaa para peserta yang salling berpandangan, terheran-heran bahkan beberapa melancarkan protes yang disambut dengan ceramah oleh Sven.

"Survival bukan hanya bertahan hidup, tapi juga menguasai diri sendiri melawan lapar dan haus, dengan tetap memegang teguh peraturan! Apakah bertahan lima hari di hutan menumpulkan pikiran kalian?"

Anak-anak itu lalu terdiam.

"Ketika menjadi anggota militer, kalian dituntut untuk memegang teguh kode etik, bahkan dalam kondisi terdesak. Juga membedakan siapa yang harus dipercaya. Parameternya adalah tujuan; dan memahami perintah siapa yang harus dipatuhi. Dalam perang, bertahan hidup bukan hanya sekedar bertahan hidup; tapi juga membedakan siapa yang harus dipercaya atau tidak!" Komandan Sven, ilmuwan DSSD yang merupakan veteran perang itu memberikan ceramah panjang lebar.

"Ditambah lagi, dalam makanan yang kalian santap mengandung asam yang tak sesuai untuk perut kalian yang terisi sedikit makanan selama tiga hari. Kalian akan sakit perut mulai nanti malam,"

Dan para remaja itu mendesah dan berteriak kecewa.

Beberapa tampak menyesali dengan menatap makanan yang setengah habis.

Sementara Selena meneyelamati mereka bertiga.

"Kira Yamato, Cagalli Yula Athla, dan Athrun Zala, selamat kalian lulus ujian survival."

"Kita lulus?" Cagalli membelalak tak percaya.

Kira mengepalkan tangannya ke udara, tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Yeah! Berhasil!" Ia memeluk Athrun dan Cagalli.

Sedangkan Athrun menunduk sambil memegangi perutnya, mengeluh. "Aku lapar,...".

Ktiganya diajak masuk ke sebuah ruangan di dalam menara putih, disajikan makanan pembuka bubur hangat engan kuah daging yang sangat enak, sebagai makanan selamat datang. Berikutnya, baru roti dan daging, dan segala masakan enak yang dikhususkan hanya bagi peserta yang berhasil. Tanpa asam, tentunya. Dilanjutkan upacara penganugerahan sertifikat lulus ujian orientasi survival, yang sederhana namun khidmat. Setelah itu, sebuah pesta sederhana bagi ketiganya dan para penguji dilaksanakan di atas menara putih, beratapkan bintang-bintang.

Kira menatap bintang di langit dengan segelas minuman di tangannya.

Cagalli mendekatinya, melihat Kira yang tampak murung.

"Kau tampak murung," tanya Cagalli.

Kira hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tahu apa yang kaupikirkan," sahut Athrun, bergabung mendekat.

"Kau sahabatku, kau tahu segalanya," jawab Kira.

"Begitu ya? Jadi hanya aku yang orang bodoh disini?" Cagalli menyela dengan nada sinis.

"Begini, Cagalli," Sahut Kira menjelaskan. "..kita bertiga lulus ujian survival. Berarti karir kita sudah jelas di masa depan akan seperti apa," Kira menatap bintang-bintang di langit.

Athrun menyesap minumannya.

"Masa depan kita berada di sana," ia ikut menatap bintang.

Cagalli tiba-tiba memahami.

_Militer. _

"Dan kita bertiga akan bertemu lagi," Athrun berkata datar.

_Kita bertiga akan masuk ketentaraan._

_Dan kita bertiga tidak tahu apakah di masa depan akan saling melawan satu sama lain atau tidak..._

"Ah, sudahlah!" teriak Cagalli, berusaha menganggap dirinya mabuk.

"Mari kita nikmati malam ini. Kalau bertemu lagi di masa depan, anggap saja kita akan bertemu berkali-kali, dan sesekali kita harus berjanji untuk bertemu dalam keadaan damai seperti ini. Bagaimana?!" Cagalli menyerocos dengan lancarnya, seolah kedua lelaki itu tak bisa menghentikannya berkalimat.

Kira terbengong sejenak, sedang Athrun seperti terkejut. Keduanya seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"Kita tidak boleh berputus asa akan masa depan," Athrun yang pertama mengangkat gelas.

"Untuk kedamaian," Kira mengangkat gelas.

"Untuk kita bertiga," Cagalli ikut bersulang.

Dan ketiga sahabat baru itu bersulang bersama, di malam penuh bintang yang damai, di atas menara putih yang tinggi menjulang, di suatu tempat bernama bumi.

_Kita bertiga akan bertemu lagi dalam damai, pasti..._

_**FIN**_

* * *

Apology:

Maaf, lagi-lagi modified canon yang nanggung banget. Sejujurnya, aku nggak tahu mau menulis apa, cuma kok ingin menulis Kira dan Caga sebelum mereka sadar mereka itu kakak beradik, tapi tapi Athrun kok malah (harus) nongol...

Oh ya, "one shot" itu artinya minuman satu kali tenggak, sengaja aku jadikan judul fic untuk menggambarkan bagaimana mereka bertiga bersulang bersama di masa damai, sebelum perang pecah. Semoga makna dan dialognya mengena.

Read and review, please!


End file.
